helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since (Month) (Year) ;September 09, 2011 - Kosuga Fuyuka To Leave S/mileage, Diagnosed With “Severe Anemia” :It has been announced on S/mileage’s official site that current S/mileage sub-member Kosuga Fuyuka will be leaving S/mileage due to severe anemia, and will later on join Hello! Project Eggs after her long recovery.According to the S/mileage site announcement, Fuu-chan has been feeling bad and was immediately transferred to the hospital because of her terrible condition, and later on diagnosed with “sever anemia” which seems to be when the body doesn’t produce enough red blood cells that provide oxygen, which causes dizziness, breathing troubles,etc…This seems like a really bad timing for S/mileage and Fuu-chan specially since S/mileage will now only continue with 7 members while their next single includes 8, and it seems like the upcoming concert tour will have to undergo some changes because of Fuu-chan’s loss, but what consoles me is that she has an assured place within H!P Eggs for when she fully heals which is a great relief for her fans since it is assured that she will keep on being active.Even though she is set to rest for a few month, I really wish Fuyuka and S/mileage a good continuation because thanks to all of the sudden changes the group has experienced, it surely isn’t easy for the members, so hopefully everyone can keep on supporting S/mileage as well as Fuu-chan for her return in a few month as a H!P Egg.Hopefully we will have more information as time goes by concerning her health condition, and we wish her a quick recovery. ;September 01,2011 - Official “Tsunku Project” Site Opened :A site featuring info about many of Tsunku’s projects titled Tsunku Project has been opened.For the most part the site is a pretty interesting addition since it has info about many things that are related to him, such as info about the movie he will be directing, his Rhythm Tengoku games, links to blogs of many UFA members, his Twitter, his blog, as well as episodes of his show Tsuntube, and it’s simply a great way to find info about Tsunku and his activities. ;August 26, 2011 - Morning Musume’s 5th Generation celebrate their 10th anniversary! :On this day, 10 years ago, four lucky girls passed the Morning Musume 5th Generation audition, “Love Audition 21”. They brought the group’s roster up to 13 members and had their debut with the hit song “Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~”. Those members were Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa. 10 years later, the members still show love for one another. Niigaki Risa blogged, “It’s amazing that it has been 10 years. Konkon (Konno Asami) and Makochii (Ogawa Makoto) have been working hard by themselves, and Ai-chan and I have been doing activities in Morning Musume for 10 whole years”. Fans have been sending messages congratulating them on their 10th year and 9th generation member Ikuta Erina sent Niigaki a message at 12am sharp saying, “Congratulations on your 10th anniversary!”, which made Niigaki extremely happy. Niigaki wrote, “Ai-chan is preparing to graduate soon. In the beginning the four of us were together, but now each of us is doing our best on our own paths. Indeed, the 5th Generation is special, even though we aren’t doing activities together, we still feel connected. I thought once again, ‘I’m glad to be a member of this generation’. The three of you, thank you so much for always supporting me ( ´ー`) You’ve helped me more than you can imagine ☆ Let’s forever continue looking after one another in the future ☆ I love you guuuys (人>U<)♪. I want the four of us to have a 10th anniversary party soon.” Lastly, Niigaki left a special message for Takahashi who is graduating shortly, “Ai-chan. Let’s do our best together with the time we have left!!!”. In addition to her post, Niigaki also uploaded some goofy pictures of the 5th generation minus Konno Asami. ;August 25, 2011 - Is Former Morning Musume member Konno Asami in a relationship? :It appears that former Morning Musume member and current TV Tokyo announcer Konno Asami is in a relationship. According to “FRIDAY”, her companion is named Matsumoto Takanori (25) and is part of a consulting firm. Konno and Matsumoto are said to have had a junior-senior relationship in the Faculty of Environment and Information Studies at Keio University and it seems that the two are currently living together in Tokyo. “FRIDAY” snapped pictures of the two leaving Konno’s apartment and walking closely together as well as gently embracing each other at the subway station. The couple was also seen eating together at a buffet restaurant and heading back home to the “love nest” thereafter. When Sankei Sports contacted TV Tokyo’s PR department for a comment they said, “Since this is a personal matter, we, as a station, cannot comment.” ;August 25, 2011 - Sayashi Riho and Mitsui Aika’s Injuries :According to a recent announcement by the official H!P site, Sayashi Riho is cleared and will be back in time for her PB event this week, she will also be able to participate in the Morning Musume Fall 2011 concert tour as well as the stage play.Mitsui Aika unfortunately didn’t get cleared and still has a few more weeks of rest left from the advised 8 weeks, so she will be limited with her performances in the upcoming Morning Musume concert tour and stage play.Mitsui’s injury seems a bit slower in healing (most likely because it’s a bit more severe than Riho’s injury) but there is still time for her to heal since she still has a few more weeks of advised rest, and while we don’t know for sure how limited she will be at the concerts or how well the injury is healing I am still a bit glad to see that she will be able to attend the concert tour and won’t have to miss out on any days, just a few performances where she will probably have to sit down and sing. ;August 23, 2011 - Ogawa Saki To Graduate From Hello! Project and S/mileage :According to an announcement from the S/mileage site, Ogawa Saki will graduate from Hello! Project and S/mileage. Here’s a translation of the post by Takamaruyo: This is an important announcement concerning S/mileage. Thanks for always supporting S/mileage. We have an important announcement about S/mileage’s Ogawa Saki. Following the Uchouten LOVE Live Event on August 27th at Higashi Betsuin Hall in Nagoya, Ogawa Saki will be graduating from S/mileage and Hello! Project. Comment from Tsunku Thank you gratefully for your continual support of Hello! Project and myself. Let’s get right to the announcement I want to tell you. From S/mileage, who has recently gain 5 sub-members, Ogawa Saki will be graduating from S/mileage and subsequently from Hello! Project. Early in May this year “Earlier, I have been contemplated and consolidated with staffs, about returning to being a normal middle school student. I feel very strongly about this, please let me quit.” She has made this request. Even being the youngest in the group, I have entrusted her with her singing skills. However, now, from here on and out, as a group and each member individually, their strong desires to improve persist. Even as a producer, it’s not in the best interest of the group and members to continue to force a member in doubt to endure more group activities, therefore Ogawa’s request has been accepted. It was officially announced at first that this unit’s member might increase or decrease, it was due this is reason that an urgent S/mileage member audition was held in June this year. Due to various conditions of the group, herself and other parties involved, as well as terms and conditions on contract, it was not until today that this information and her will can be reported, please accept my apologizes. Also, she is still an immature student. A working adult would understand that abandoning work half way is an inexcusable act, but please consider her straight and strong feelings, and watch over her with your warm and love. Therefore, all fans, please take care of S/mileage which is still in its infant stage. For this hasty written letter as a report, please excuse me 2011/08/24 S/mileage Producer Tsunku Comment from Ogawa Saki Thank you for always supporting me. As of August 27th 2011 I, Ogawa Saki, will graduate from S/mileage as well as Hello! Project. Since our major debut last year in May, I have enjoyed every single day as part of S/mileage. However, somewhere down in my heart, I felt there was a gap between myself and the S/mileage me. I have talked it over with the staff many times and have been constantly worrying about it, and with everyone working their hardest to move forward and myself still uncertain of things, I decided that it was not in the best interest of S/mileage and I will return to being just a normal girl. I apologize for the last minute announcement. While there may be feelings of sadness, S/mileage will always be a group with it’s trademark smile! I’ll be working my hardest to end with a smile until my last event on 8/27, I know there isn’t a lot of time left but I hope you can support me! The new members will power up S/mileage after I graduate so I hope you’ll continue to support them. Thank you very much for all your support up til now. 2011/08/24 S/mileage Ogawa Saki ;August 21, 2011 - Buono!’s Rock n’ Buono! 4 To Be Streamed Live On YouTube :Buono! announced through a video message on their official channel that they will be streaming their Rock n’ Buono! 4 concert performance on 28/8 at the Yokohama Blitz live on YouTube. The concert will be streamed live on 28/8 at 14:00 (JST) on Buonochannel. ;August 16, 2011 - Hello! Project Group Websites redesigned :The Hello! Project just redesigned the Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ºC-ute, Mano Erina, and S/mileage's websites on helloproject.com ;August 14, 2011 - New S/mileage Members Announced :Katsuta Rina,Kosuga Fuyuka,Nakanishi Kana,Tamura Meimi,Takeuchi Akari have been annouced as S/mileage's newest members and will be featured in S/mileage's upcoming single "Tachigaaru". ;August 13, 2011 - °C-ute and S/mileage To Perform On The 2011 “24H TV Marathon” :C-ute and S/mileage will hold a special live and a charity auction on the annual 24H TV Marathon. This event is held every year to help collect money many donations as possible for many charities, and to gather more money, famous artists and celebrities are invited to take calls from the donators who call, as well as other ways such as special appearances and live shows. There will also be and auction held which will give fans a chance to buy Hello! Project related items. ;August 12, 2011 - “Morning Days Happy Holiday Tanaka Reina Fanclub Tour in Fukuoka” Announced :A solo FC tour for Tanaka Reina titled Morning Days Happy Holiday Tanaka Reina Fanclub Tour in Fukuoka has been announced. ;August 12, 2011 - Jun Jun To Appear In a Movie Titled “Love in a second” :According to Jun Jun’s weibo account, she will be part of the cast for a movie drama titled Love in a second (or in Chinese Ai yi Miao). She will play a school girl. Not many details have been released about this movie but it seems like this will be a somewhat simple movie where Jun Jun will play a small role, although it’s still a role and a good sign that she is still active in the entertainment industry which is great news for all Jun Jun fans. ;August 12, 2011 - Lin Lin and Saho Akari Will Form a Special Unit For A Mini-live :According to a tweet from famous Japanese Pop Culture writer Takamasa Sakurai, Lin Lin and Saho Akari from Up Up Girls will form a special unit and perform in a mini-live for a Chinese girl’s Harajuku fashion show in China. ;August 12, 2011 - Mano Erina Invited To Tokyo Idol Festival 2011 :Mano Erina is among the many idols invited to perform at this year’s Tokyo Idol Festival 2011 Eco & Smile. The event will feature a total of 45 performers including TNX’s THE Possible. The title is a perfect description for what fans can expect to see since there will be a lot of groups performing at this event, but fans who regularly watch Tsunku’s Youtube show Tsuntube will probably be familiar with some of them, such as The Possible and Afilia Saga East so it will be interesting to see how these different groups compare to one another. ;August 10, 2011 - Is Abe Natsumi dating Yamazaki Ikusaburo? :On the August 11th issue of tabloid magazine “Josei Seven“, it was reported that former Morning Musume member Abe Natsumi (30) was seen interacting very intimately with musical actor Yamazaki Ikusaburo (25). Abe and Yamazaki co-starred in the musical, “Arashi Ga Oka“, which wrapped up on July 24th. According to the magazine, the two attended a get-together at a hotel on the 23rd, and were seen kissing five times within ten minutes. Abe’s agency stated, “No comment,” to a Sankei Sports query. ;July 29, 2011 - Mitsui Aika and Sayashi Riho Have Been Advised To Rest For A Few Weeks :According to the official H!P site, after her checkup Mitsui Aika has been advised by doctors to rest for 8 weeks. Sayashi Riho was also told to rest 6 weeks due to ischium nerve pain on her right side.They will both miss the rest of the Hello! Project 2011 Summer tour.As always injuries are one of the main concerns for fans and while both Mitsui and Riho will miss the rest of the tour it’s good to see that they will follow the doctors orders and rest to heal their injuries since their health is the top priority.Mitsui’s left ankle bone fracture seems to need a bit more rest before healing, and while she did appear at events and concerts and sat down during the performances it seems that it’s for the best for her to miss the the remainder of the H!P tour to make sure her injury heals well.Riho’s injuries are a bit more sever than I thought since I had the idea that she had only suffered a minor sprain, but it seems that she has ischium nerve pain, which according to Wikipedia is a fairly common lower hip bone injury caused by sudden movements during some sports although in this case it was due to the many hours of dancing that members need to due during performances.Despite the reason for the injury, I wish both Mitsui and Riho a complete and fast recovery and hopefully after the 6 and 8 weeks they are both well healed and in perfect shape to perform once again. ;July 20, 2011 - Saho Akari and Satou Ayano To Appear In a TV Drama :According to a blog entry on the UP UP GIRLS blog, Saho Akari and Satou Ayano will appear in a drama titled Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro on TV Tokyo.A set date for their appearance hasn’t been released so we don’t have a clear idea when they might be on but it will most likely be in the next few weeks or sometime soon since the announcement was done about a week ago.The drama seems to center around comedy with a focus on a more historical theme, although from what I can tell Saho and Satou won’t have that big of a part since the drama already started a few weeks ago, but they may be the main characters in their episode so we’ll have to wait to find out.Despite not having that much info about their appearance we should find out soon what kind of role they had so hopefully we get to see a clip or two once the episode airs.The drama airs every Friday at midnight (24:00 JST). ;July 16, 2011 - berryz Kobo,C-ute,Mano Erina,S/mileage Releasing A Special Song Titled “Makeruna Wasshoi!” :It’s kind of sudden to hear that they released a special song together since no one hinted that they were working on one but regardless of that I think this is a wonderful announcement since we haven’t had an H!P group song in awhile. Even though it’s not really an H!P song, because Morning Musume isn’t included, this special song is something to look forward to.For now the song is available for download on Chaku-uta so I’m unsure if they will treat this like another single with promotion pictures, tv appearances etc but I hope they do since it will be an excuse to see them altogether. Hopefully a preview is released soon, please support the group and download the song ;July 14, 2011 - Tsunku Opens Up A Facebook Account :There’s not much on his page yet except for his profile picture and his biography. The only thing I see of interest so far is Tsunku tweeted two photos of the H!P girls practicing for their upcoming summer concert. Since his facebook is connected to his twitter and blog his Facebook is a much easier way to stay up to date with things. Also Facebook is one of the most popular social sites so it’s good promotion for himself. ;July 09, 2011 - Buono! Will Be In A Movie Titled “Gomennasai” :They will be performing the theme song for the movie so I’m taking it as a hint for the 13th single. That isn’t confirmed however since the theme song is untitled I’m hoping for another single.According to the articles regarding the announcement it seems like Buono will be playing high school students and the translation is bad but it looks like the movie is about a curse and there’s also some mention of harassment and high school fears. I’m not too surprised that it’s a thriller/horror movie and it would make sense for that since a majority of movies with H!P members so far have been that genre.The release date is set for this Fall. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. ;September 14, 2011 Coming Soon *Takahashi Ai (25th) ;September 23, 2011 Coming Soon *Goto Maki (26th) ;September 26,2011 Coming Soon *Chelsea Ching (29th) thumb|280px|right|Morning Musume Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai (PVLong) *Morning Musume - Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai *Release Date: September 14, 2011 thumb|280px|C-ute - Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko (PV) *C-ute - Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko *Release Date:September 09, 2011 thumb|280px|right|Berryz Koubou - Aa, Yoru Akeru! (PV) *Berryz Koubou - Aa Yoru ga Akeru *Release Date: August 10, 2011 *S/mileage's Uchouten LOVE Single was will be released August 3rd. As Regular Edition, LE A,LE B, LE C And LE D. And The Single V will be released in August 10th . *Berryz Koubou's Aa Yo ga Akeru Single will be released August 10, As Regular Edition, LE A,LE B And LE C. *Buono!'s Natsu DAKARA! Single was released July 20th, and The Single V on July 27th, 2011. * ...that Kominato Miwa of T&C Bomber was apart of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Natsuyaki Miyabi is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in AKB48. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that six former Morning Musume members got married, that being Ishiguro Aya, Ichii Sayaka, Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki, and Yaguchi Mari. * ..that Ichii Sayaka is the only former Morning Musume member to get a divorce. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she is the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincedentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Egg. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). * ...that on August 26, 2011, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai became the second Morning Musume member to be at least 24 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (original member Nakazawa Yuuko was 24 when the group was formed). * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai will be the first Morning Musume and Hello! Project member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan. * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa have the longest tenures as members of the group, and they have participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 35 (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). * ...that Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina are the third longest tenure of any member in Morning Musume * ...that Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume to be born after the groups formation. * ...that the year 2010 had the most graduations in the history of Morning Musume (3). * ...that Mitsui Aika was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years, and the rest of the members for 2 years. * ...that Yoshizawa Hitomi was the only member that dressed up as a tomboy, in some single, until her 17th single. * ...that Yaguchi Mari was the smallest Morning Musume member at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). * ...that Yaguchi Mari is the sixth former member from Hello! Project to get married. * ...that only 2 current Hello! Project members share the last name that are not siblings. C-ute member Suzuki Airi and Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. * ... that 2 of the 3 former members of C-ute have become Models after leaving. * ...that C-ute is the first group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that everyone in the group MilkyWay is/was a Soloist. * ...that all C-ute members have a pet. * ...that now all main groups in Hello! Project have least one Graduation. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse